


“You know us so well.”

by sapster



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logan is my bff, Others are breif, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Virge is me, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, based on irl, beta or smth like that?, homies being homies, i just want more gamer bois, some crack parts lol, wrote instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapster/pseuds/sapster
Summary: When Logan ends up having to choose between a douche who really wants to get into his pants, and his very best friend in the world Virgil to Seven Minutes In Heaven with, he knows exactly who to choose and how they’ll spend their time.
Relationships: Logic | Logan & Anxiety | Virgil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	“You know us so well.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a night when me and my bff went to a party before quarantine. Also, despite being i’m this fandom for 3+ years, this is my first contribute to it lol. 
> 
> tw// creeper at party, too many uses of the word shit, mentions of kashooting oneself, and brief alcohol mention 
> 
> i think that’s it! please (if anyone reads this) tell me if i missed a trigger and ill add it!

Virgil didn’t really like parties, and nor did his best friend Logan. They mutually agreed that parties were filled with loud noises, people, and bad decisions. Despite this, they were both starting to get dragged to one by their friend group.

“C’mooon nerds! Live a little, have fun with us! Maybe you’ll finally get together!” Roman pestered in a sing-song. Anybody that has ever seen the two interact thought that they’re perfect for eachother, and they are! Just not in a romantic sence. 

“Ro, you know that they dont like-like eachother! They’re just really, really, really, really good friends.” 

“Still wound be nice though” Grumbled Roman.

“Maybe, ‘they’ could choose for themselves? That’d be nice?” Virgil snarked, clearly ready to kashoot himself. “Honestly, can some homies just love each other?” Virgil mini-ranted, but even as he said this, he was snuggled up to Logan, Logan’s arm wrapped around him comfortably. 

“Maybe,” Logan whispered to Virge, “If we go just this once, they would stop pestering us.”

Hearing this made Virgil shoot out of his hold and looked at him in shock. Was Logan, his best friend for over a decade, really considering going to a party? Logan noticed his destress and started rubbing his back in comfort, a method they figured helped long ago. Virgil noticeably calmed down, probably thinking it through. 

“Fiiiine!” Virgil complied, “I’ll gooo.” 

“Yes! Maybe, you’ll finally get a frat boy to get in-” Remus was suddenly cout off courtesy of Patton’s hand. In retaliation though, Remus licked his palm similar as a dog would. 

“Oh kiddo, you really think that’d work on me?” Patton cooed, while the gang made various cringe faces at the action. Remus just grinned and used his tongue to seperate palm and mouth.

Patton worked with toddlers in a daycare, so it made sense why he wasn’t fased. Regardless, he pulled out his wet wipe and cleaned his hand.

“Now that wonderful situation is over, could we get a move on to Remy’s party? If we leave now we wouldn’t have to make a dramatic, fassionabley late entrencee.” Janus notifies everyone. The Gays made their way out the door while Virgil and Logan pouted (Logan will later deny that he ever pouted, but knows they know).

When they got there, Virgil immediately noticed they skipped to the party games for who knows why, but probably for plot convenience. 

“Get inthe circle, babes!” Remy’s words gumbled together, “we’re playin’ seven minutes in heaven!” It was clear he was already tipsy, but nobody was suprised.

Logan paled at the sight of the dreadful Noah. Noah, who gave off very straight vibes, had an obsession with Logan that he played off as ‘coinsudence’, and Virgil thought not. Seeing Noah, Virgil gripped tighter on his hand and rubbed his thumb along Logan’s hand. 

The six scattered around the circle, and Logan and Virgil were also separated. Logan got pulled down by, you guessed it, Noah. Anybody that ever knows the look of discomfort could clearly see it on Logan’s face. 

Of course Noah put the bottle in the center and told Logan to spin. Logan did, and of course for plot relevance, it landed on Virgil. The secret Logil shippers were cheering in silence, and the dread washed up on the two’s faces. Noah had a shit eating grin, clearly feeding off of the uncomfortable energy. 

“So, er, do we go - go into the, the, the room? Or can we, um, skip if it- it if, I mean, if we’re uncomy?” Virgil stumbled, clearly not liking the idea of getting ‘frisky’ with his absolute best friend. 

“Nope!” his shit eating grin grew bigger. “Either you two go into the room, or I have to go in with him! It’s only fair, I mean, house rules and all.” House rules were obviously not fair, but Logan had a plan. 

“Alright.” And with that simple word, everybody was shocked. Especially Virgil. Virgil’s eyes widden, clearly having no idea what L had up his sleeve.

As Virgil and Logan walked to the closet, Logan winked at Virgil. Unknown to most people, Logan and Virgil were game fanatics. They loved every game of every category, loved 10 Thousand to Catan to Gin Rummy to plain ol’ Minecraft, they played it all. And a pro gamer move, Logan would consider, is carrying a dice bag containing six dice and a miniature tally book, a deck of cards (steampunk themed), and his pen. Like he said, pro gamer move. 

They sat across from each other, one fearing the future and the other pulling out the deck. As soon as Virgil saw the well worn deck, the awkwardness was Thanos snapped. Virgil popped his fingers, getting serious and uttered, “You know us so well.” and proceeded to get into the hunched gamer position that Logan would scold him later on.  
Logan shuffled and bridged 1, 2, 3, and 4 times; like always.

Logan set the deck infront of his Virge.

Virge, the little shit he is, cut the deck with 2 cards from the top. 

“You never know! It could throw the whole game off!” 

“You know perfectly well that isin’t legal.”

“Bite me.”

“I will when I win.”

Logan started to deal.


End file.
